Cycle Interrupted
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Dean and Ruby discover Sam's secret.


CYCLE INTERRUPTED

DISCLAIMER

Sequel to "His Cycle". Takes place in the current season. Belongs to Eric Kripke and the CW. I only own characters you don't recognize. POVs will change throughout the fic, so I apologize for any confusion. I use a variation of a conversation that Angel and Faith had in season 3 of Buffy, the Vampire Slayer.

Sam Winchester waited until he heard Dean's steady breathing. Once his older brother was asleep, he silently got out of the bed and quickly headed down the road towards another, seedier motel where he had noticed an auction. When he had started looking older, he had been afraid that he wouldn't be able to turn the customers on anymore, but his fears had been allayed when he realized that these types of auctions catered to all ages. Still, it didn't stop him from trying to look as young as possible. Unknown to him, back at the hotel, his phone had started to ring. Dean muttered and rolled over, trying to block out the sound. However, it persisted.

"Sammy! Your phone," he said. When the ringing continued, he groaned. "Sammy! Answer your freakin' phone!" he complained, sitting up. It was then that he realized he was alone. "Sammy?" he called. His eyes roamed around the room, and he quickly deduced that his sibling wasn't in the room. _Where is he? Where did he go? And why didn't I hear him leave?_ he wondered. The phone rang again and with an exasperated sigh, he rolled over to answer it. Meanwhile, Sam had managed to get into one of the actions and was waiting his turn, while dozens of people stared. One man stared at him longer than the others and Sam threw him a smile.

"Like what you see?" he mouthed. The man rolled his thumb and second finger on the neck of his shirt. Understanding the command, Sam immediately unbuttoned his shirt collar. The man's eyes lit up and Sam could see the arousal starting. _Yeah, I still got it_, he thought to himself. Unfortunately, he had to wait until his turn to be inspected came. Back at their hotel, Dean had answered Sam's phone and when learning it was Ruby, hung up. However, that only caused her to appear in the hotel.

"Where's Sam?" she asked.

"You got me. I woke up and he was gone," came the answer.

"Does he do this often?" she asked. He threw her a look. "I mean, besides when he goes off with me," she continued. At the other hotel, the auction line had gone pretty quick and Sam found himself up on the stage, where he dived right into his usual routine, though now that he was older, he added some more alluring gestures. The result was him being bought by the man who had looked him over while he was in line. Sam let himself be dragged away and thrown into an empty room, where he landed on the bed and the man straddled him. The man opened his mouth to ask a question, but Sam shook his head, already knowing what it was. He didn't use safe words. He had discovered shortly after Cold Oak that to some extent he could control minds and used this ability whenever he didn't want to do something. The man unbuttoned Sam's shirt and started kneading the flesh, causing the hunter to moan. Within minutes, he was naked from the waist up. Back at the other hotel, Ruby had noticed something important missing.

"Sam's wallet's gone," she declared.

"This is weird. He wouldn't do this," he commented worriedly.

"Let's go find him," she proposed. With that, they left the hotel.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Dean asked, pointing another motel. Ruby followed his gaze to see scores of cars lined up.

"I don't know. Let's check it out," the demon suggested. They walked up and slipped in unnoticed.

"What is going on here?" Dean wondered.

"It stinks of sex in here," Ruby answered.

"No way Sammy would be in a place like this," Dean stated.

"Can I help you?" a voice demanded. Dean and Ruby turned around to see an older man.

"I'm lookin' for my brother 6'2, shaggy hair…" Dean started to say.

"He's busy," the man interrupted.

"So you **have** seen him?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, but like I said, he's busy," the man responded.

"Listen little man, you do **not** want to mess with me," Ruby growled, letting her eyes turn black. The man gulped. "Now…where is he?" she asked. He gave them the room number and they left. In his room, Sam moaned as the man let his hands roam his body. Then, he repositioned himself and placed his hands around the hunter's throat and pressed down. _Ah…one of those who likes it rough_, Sam thought to himself. There was good money here. He let out a noise of contentment and the man continued his actions and Sam let out another noise he felt the man enter him again. All of a sudden, there was a banging noise and the man flew off of him.

"What the heck?" Sam wondered.

"What is this?" the man demanded at the same time.

"Sammy, you okay?" Dean asked anxiously, taking in his brother's appearance.

"Listen man, I'm---I'm really sorry about this. Here, let me uh---" Dean and Ruby watched in surprise as Sam began rifling through his wallet.

"Don't worry 'bout it, kid. I'm good," the man assured.

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Dean's eyes narrowed into slits at the suggestive tone. With a sigh, Sam walked out, Dean and Ruby behind him. When they finally got back to their room, Sam stood staring at the two. Then, Dean let out a punch.

"Dean!" Ruby gasped, instantly at Sam's side.

"Dude! What the heck?" Sam groaned, rubbing his jaw.

"I should be asking **you** that! Are you seriously that stupid?" Dean fumed.

"I know what it looked like, but we were just playin'," Sam said.

"And what, you forgot the safety word?" Ruby questioned.

"Safety words are for wusses. And they get in the way of business," Sam answered. Dean started to rear back with another punch, but Ruby quickly intercepted him.

"Business? It gets in the way of business?" Dean asked. "It's not business Sam! You're hooking yourself out!"

"Congratulations. You just now figured what I've been doing since I was thirteen."

"What?" Sam shook his head at Dean's harsh tone. "Dude, seriously? You and Dad never figured it out? Where did you think that money came from when you didn't hustle or pull a scam?"

"Why would you do it, Sam?" Ruby wondered.

"'Cause I had a young face and it was a real turn-on, which meant big money," Sam answered. "It was harder as I got older, but I found a new crowd," he continued.

"Well, no more. I mean it, Sammy. No more of this trash. No more sellin' yourself or lettin' people dirty you. I won't have it," Dean told him.

"For once, I'm with Dean. This has to stop," Ruby stated.

"But I---" Sam started to protest.

"No," they said together. Sam let out a small laugh. _Well, what do you? Dean and Ruby agree on something_, he thought to himself.

"Fine. If it'll get you guys off my back," he agreed.

"Well, all right then," his brother said.

"Dean, I need to borrow Sam," Ruby commented.

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Dean agreed. The two left. Dean sank to the floor in shock.

"Well, dang," he finally said.

THE END


End file.
